User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:09, August 9, 2014 (UTC) 'RE: Hey beautiful~' I am not your bro, I am your girlfriend lol. And what time will you be one, so I can come on when you are ;). I love you my smart, amazing, sweet, cute... Narg, I got off topic, anywho I love you :3 as you can see, it says patient muhahahaha, cause you a doctor, healing my heart <3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 17:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) From dragon~ Okay, thank you for comments, and I'll wait for you~ [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 18:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) The only word I can say is Wow. Thank you for this hard work, Per-chan and thank you for removing. Btw, If I understand correctly, Absorb Lacrima just absorb some enegry from elemental sources, and with that, restore this energy. Soon, user can boost up his powers with this energy (said it in simple way, yeah). And, how we can name power-up mode with this Lacrima system? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 10:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I forgot something. Per-chan, do you remember, that I ask your permission for creating A Poison Devil Slayer? So, I have changed my thoughts about it, so, I want create a Metal Devil Slayer Magic instead of Poison. Is it a problem, or no? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 11:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Of cource I gonna rename the page, thanx xD And again about 4th Generation. 1) I might not understand - I can freely use your description on my own (for my character), or it will be on free use to all 4th Generation Dragon Slayers and their authors? And if it is for me only, I can name it on my own, right? I have an idea to name it "Dragon Source" or "Dragon Flow" for example. 2) So, I gonna make a Lightning (or Electric, we will see) Dragon Slayer Magic of 4th Generation for my upcoming character, can I? 3) I have read your article about Dragon Stream, and wpnder, if I can use it for my character or it is your only special mode? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 15:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I just say, that I agree with you, so it gonna be cool, if it will be for free use. OK, I got it about Dragon Stream, but I can't use Dragon Dance, because my character won't have a Lacrima in his body~ Oh, Dragongem Booster, it's cool name, I suggest to use it. And of course, you are just awesome, Per, thank you!) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 18:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey-hey, Per-chan! Can you help with some of my new idea - not with magic, not with characters, but with some tools stuff. Well, I think up something cool and strong tools named Dragon Blades. The idea of this swords came to me, when I give the Kurooni Blade to my Hayashi, and when I saw Denki Ryujin of Jason's. Dragon Blades is several, very strong blades, which said to be created by dragons or made from dragons. The truth, is that these blades are created from dragon scales, maginium (some iron element, which was used in Eclipse Gates in canon), and of cource, dragon lacrimas (somehow). So, that is my idea. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 11:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will wait for you =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 11:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Per-chan. I re-think up the structure of Dragon Blade, so I have come up with new idea. The Dragon Blade will made from unique Dragolith Element (工芸の竜水晶 (ドラゴリス), Doragorisu lit. Dragon Crystal of Crafting), which can be obtained in caves of dragon kind creatures. With this element, we don't need to use maginium and dragon lacrimas, because Dragolith will have the features of dragon lacrima powers and maginium's magic-resist and store powers, which exclusive to dragon element only. When a weapon from Dragolith element and Dragon Scales made, it can absorb the elemenent of respective dragon, from which it was made (example - sword was made frome Fire Dragolith and scales of fire dragon, and because of that, it can absotb and store fire element only). What do you think about that? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 13:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Per-chan, you gonna kill me some day XD I see, that many canon characters often go fanon, so I think, maybe it's time to do the same for me. I have some ideas for three characters, so, say what will be good or not. :1. Main Character I'm Applying For - Cobra :2. Completed Article - Hayashi Aririki :3. Reason for Canon-to-Fanon Integration - It won't be the Cobra himself, it will be a his clone, made by Magic Council, while Fairy Tail's team was on seven-year vacation trip xD The clone of Cobra's doesn't copy him fully, as he has similar, but not the same appearance, and has a slightly different personality. The clone is also a Dragon Slayer of Second Generation (Poison, of course), buuut... also he has a braslet, which gives him another power of Dragon Slayer, making him a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer too (the element is fire). He is a master of swordsmanship, has the katana blade, named "Heavenly Blossom", which will be made by my concept of Dragon Blade. As a living being, he has met his original, and was proud of being relate to him, while Cobra just accept him how successful copy. So, the clone works on Magic Council, and now, he is spying on Dragon Soul Guild (of cource, I will talk with its creator) :4. Way(s) of Differentiation - He is gonna be a clone of Cobra, working on Magic Council, after all XD And he gonna be based on Shuda from Rave Master. Also, why I chose this kind of his magic is because I have created the Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic as my first article about magic, so maybe I have some proud on it, and, of course, I don't want to leave it in un-use. :Maybe, I feel, that this idea is not good, and soon, you will say "no", but I really want to try this idea, because I think, that this is gonna be interesting, if I will do a hard work on it... [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 23:12, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think, that you indeed awesome, Per! No need to apologize, I understand, that you had some more serious business, than mine, so it's okay. Your description is baddas and cool! Thank you a lot, Per, for the blades and for the Cobra's clone. Oh, as I think, I must add some template of yours in Dragon Blades article, am I right? And... what do you mean by "you've started me off"? =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 20:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Ohh, stop it, you xD okay, I got your words, so I would say, that you help me) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 17:51, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, Per-chan, can you say how I can create a character template of my own? Oo [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 19:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :I see. Allright then, can you make a one for me?) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 18:43, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Per, I'm going to remove the Venom Flame DS magic from Hayashi, just as I said, so don't worry. I don't know, if it is a problem, that I'm keeping this magic on page, so... [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 16:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) DJ Section Hi Per-chwaaaan! DJ here, I was wondering if I can make Earth Devil Slayer? Also if you would be kind to delete this page: Two Phoenix's Assembled! Thanks in advance! 19:55, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per-chwaaaan! 11:34, August 10, 2014 (UTC) A thought occurs Hey per, me again. I’ve been doing some thinking (dangerous stuff, I know), do you think we should make all slayer styles, dragon, god, demon, ECT, free use too? Since everyone has to ask for permission anyways they’re all going to be an element of some sort, so claiming uniqueness sort of goes out the window. I mean with demon slayer being a thing now, we’re getting a bunch of pages for the same thing for each user who wants to make one. It might make it easier for people to plagiarise stuff down the road. Again, totally your guys call, it’s just a thought I’d had. But let me know what you think. PS. Thanks for un-deleting that character for me. Flame Lizard (talk) 22:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Was expecting a lightsaber when I checked it out, but close enough. Anyway, I like it. And the name sounds so official, or rather militaristic, nice. Are you planning on revolutionizing the magic council in your storyline? I have similar plans, myself. Anywho, looks good to me. 23:57:37 Sat Hi Per! Could I use Water Devil SM? Regards RIOO (talk) 04:39, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per. I just wanted to ask if any progress has been made on Demon Slayer Magic? I'm Sowwy! Sorry about that, new to the place and all. Alright, here's the list of 'em all and what they embody and stuff. Sirius: Wrath (Dire Wolf) Polaris: Sloth (Grizzly Bear) Aranea: Lust (Black Widow) Felis: Cunning (Panther) Hydra: Greed (King Hydra) Draco: Pride (Elder Dragon) Betelgeuse: Gluttony (Blood Rat) Daemon: Envy (Humanoid Reptilian Bat) Cetus: Destruction (Gigantic Sea-Monster) Orion: Murder (Cyclopes W/ Weapon Arms) Asterion: Chaos (Four-Eyed Jackal) Chara: Insanity (Double-Jawed Hyena) Corvus: Despair (Six Four-Winged Three-Eyed Ravens): (Badba: Pain, Macha: War, Nemain: Death, Anand: Fear, Fea: Solitude, Morrigu: Nothingness) Yep, pretty bad stuff. Sorry for typing in your archives. And also (just for future reference), I MAY ask to make another, weaker yet still unique set of keys, probably a new race actually. You didn't receive my last message, did you? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 03:53, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Can I make a Green Magic user? If you still have time, can you come on chat? Um, Per ya gonna respond? Or are you still thinking about it? And also, who are you two? Oh thank you! And I was referring to the two random people who posted in my section, Per. Oh, I see I made a mistake. I actually meant Destruction Purger Magic, which is basically a type of magic that allows the user to create a deep black cloud of energy that can be used for combat, but can revert into the form of fire, lightning, or ice at any time. Hope that's alright. Alright that's fine. Thanks, Per! (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 12:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 10:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Loves ya'~ Hey, I wants to talk with you, but you never on, we really need to schedule times ;~; Loves you [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 15:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Me again So yeah, I’ve been talkative lately, haven’t I? Anyways, I have a bit of a concept to run by you. One of the newer users asked to make a sort of counterpart to my Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods that I made a while back. I’d been having thoughts about doing one myself, but I worry that it could have the potential to spiral into another sort of situation like the slayers get into any time a new one comes out; with everyone wanting to make one for themselves with a different element. It’s one of my more powerful works, so I don’t really know if you’d want to nip something like that in the butt before it gets out of hand. I was wondering if you could advise me on how to proceed really. I’m ok with just sticking with my fire version if that's how you want to roll it, your call really. Flame Lizard (talk) 18:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hey, so let's see. About your admin assistant thing, if you or any other admin is feeling overwhelmed especially since we're getting a lot of new users (busy summer), then sure. However, I'd say make it an official set up with rollback rights for general effectiveness —also regulations for them to remind them they aren't actually admins. When you think about it, our site staff is relatively small as there are wikis half our size with twice the number of admins and chat mods. Anyway, if you want to make a group of "admin assistants", then I have little issue with that. Though, I don't need one, myself. Onto the next topic, yes, give him the usual lecture and a warning. As for your blog, I agree, in human history this happens with a number of things -- it's called independent invention. 19:04:12 Mon Sorry for all the mythos aspects; I get a lot of ideas from mythology and legends, I think I kinda have an addiction to the stuff. :P Yes, I can really use your help and stuff, and if possible, I would like to use your idea. I'll credit you in the trivia section and stuff. Sorry for the late reply, I was in Cape May for the weekend. [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 19:43, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Do you think i could make my own version of your Solar Dragon Slayer? and another thing, Gravity Magic and Gravity Change are basically the same right?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 00:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) You can install AdBlock on Chrome to remove the ads automatically~ In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the image! My favorite Disney movies would be Treasure Island, Lion King, and Wreck-it Ralph. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 11:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Per, can you delete http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Qualista_Profile.png ? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 11:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I think that description is nice! thx perKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 13:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I have already looked at Devil Slayer and think it looks good, but the reason I asked if Demon slayer was being continued is because it fits better with the character I am making. He has spent his whole life with a demon so it would be more logical for him to learn Demon slayer magic over Devil slayer, since you can only learn Devil slayer from books. Minticus Maximus (talk) 18:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm on FB whenever you are--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:55, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi <3 ;~; I am messaging you because I am in ruins right now, and I wants to talk somewhere elses and I want too so badly but I don't know what to do ;~; So please can we like... talks somewhere else like Facebook or something. Cause I am getting myself in order. Please >////< Also, I am going to tell you about really, really life changing things for me lol. Getting my life in order you know? So if you can I would love for you to get on. I love you soooo sooo much <3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 01:28, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Yea sorry about the Arc of Andromeda thing its just the fact that we may have a slight problem... A LOT of characters in my fanfiction series that i am planning on uploading on this site use magics that would be considered powerful enough to be lost magics.... so what do i do to be able to get those 50 edits most people dont allow you to edit their pages.... (OmniSlash (talk) 02:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) Water Minticus Maximus (talk) 13:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Btw, the CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. THAT MEANS AS LONG AS THIS LINE IS HERE, NO MORE DEMON SLAYERS. PLEASE DON'T ASK. 'Sign is still there on the Demon slayer page, which is why I asked if any progress on it had been made on it before asking to create my character. Minticus Maximus (talk) 13:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Soooo, we going to erm. Talks somewhere elses? Not like that chatango thingy? Pwease :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient]] Narg 16:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic Ok lets do this.... *deep breath* (I came up with these magics BEFORE i found this wiki btw so I'm sorry if they are similar to existing magics) Arc of Andromeda: A magic that allows the user to rip distort the space that they can see used by Ikki Kiretsu Extremely sought after because it also has the power to duplicate items via portals *was explained in the topic i put up* Rainbow Aura Magic: Allows the user Tiaki Monturo (page coming soon) to change his aura between 7 different types each aura has its own individual powers and his eyes change to whatever color of aura hes using. (Auras Explained below) Red: Increases physical attacks like punches and kicks immensely the aura incases whatever part of their body they're using to attack. Orange Increases the users emotions into a solid state which is then fired as projectiles from the users hands. The stronger the emotion the stronger the attack. Yellow Allows the user to turn their aura into physical objects like swords and armor. Green Used for healing user CAN NOT heal themselves. Takes A LOT of magic power. Blue Increases sight and mental intelligence allowing the user to predict the movements of others and find their weak points. indigo Allows the user to communicate mentally with others. violet Allows for the creation of illusions the user is also aware of others illusions. 7 Deadly Sins Magic Allows the user to inhabit a sin and be overflowed with that sin but in exchange receives an immense power explained in Cerberus Dawson Flames of Vulcan An immensely powerful fire magic thought to be lost hundreds of years ago. The flames created by this magic are the same flames used by Vulcan to make the weapons of the gods. There flames have immense magical energy stored inside them allowing them to restore lacramas magical potential. These flames are also said to burn as hot at the sun being able to burn through solid iron with ease. Heavens Judgement An extremely rare and powerful magic that allows the user to control a type of "soul energy" that dose no external damage to an opponent but instead attacks the insides of an opponent. This "soul energy" emits from the users hands and is pure magic energy and can be controlled by the user in any way. It can be shot as a projectile or encase a users hand for physical attacks. When a target is hit by this energy not only does it do lots of internal damage often causing internal bleeding but it also drains their magic energy. Arc of the Desert A lost magic used my Akimoto Ichi of Griffin's Claw a guild in my fanfiction. This magic allows the Akimoto to create control and turn into extremely EXTREMELY hot desert sand. This sand is over 200 degrees Celsius easily burning an opponents skin off. Legend of Babylon A very powerful very rare magic used by Len Unio of Griffin's Claw. This magic allows Len to control and summon the souls of the sinned deceased Babylonians. These "souls" attempt to absorb an opponent much like genesis zero used by Brain. This magic allows Len also to summon the plagues and demons that destroyed Babylon. If you have any things you would like me to change about these magics just tell me. Just give me the word and i will start posting these magics. Ill do my dragon slayer later. (OmniSlash (talk) 18:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Per, I've gotten my demon slayer and his magic ready to be added to the Demon slayer's page. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Temeris http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Demon_Slayer_Magic They're a little bare boned at the moment I'll admit, but after an hour of trying to work out Kanji, Romji, and how to place images, I've decided to give myself a day or two to calm down before I try to tackel more editing :p. Changed my name to Princess Lucy, and I wants to talk with you so bad lol Hi :D (White Zetsu Voice) Oh Hi per, could I make my own version of Law and, oh could you gimme like advice of storylines cause I read Daybreak and Dawn they where... hmmm what whould be the right word? Oh yeah FUCKING GOOD! so yeah plsKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:42, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I edited the magic to sound less mythos-like, can you look over it again? [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 23:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) It's Wolfy, can I create shadow demon slayer magic this weekend Could I do Black Devil Slayer Magic?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 01:21, August 14, 2014 (UTC) New Race Hey Per, I made a new race, Hebian, recently and Zico informed me that now we have to ask your permission before making a sentient race. I hadn't known about this before making the article, so sorry that I already made the species, but is it ok? Like it says in the intro they're a lot like humans but can control what age their bodies appear. Furthermore, they have very long longevity, but can still be killed in combat, so they aren't considered immortal. Does this pass? Again sorry for the trouble. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 11:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per-chwaaan! DJ here, you like my new avi? B) Ugh, I promised myself I wouldn't write that XD So anyway, I was wondering if you have any suggestions about what I should add to this: Earth Devil Slayer Magic (DJ)? 11:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC) nah forget the black ds thing(I've done too many slayers I'll take a break of em for a while) the reason I wanted to do another law its because its an entire different thing but with the same nameKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 12:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) That would help alot in the creation of my articles, yes. Minticus Maximus (talk) 14:04, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Yo Per! I was wondering if I could use Spellblade for Hogotsu? Also do you think you can help me come up with Sword Magic spells for Tsuyo? All I have is Omnislash and.....yeah, that's pretty much all I've got. Let me know when you aren't busy! [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 14:37, August 14, 2014 (UTC) But there is already a shadow devil slayer. Alex Wolftail (talk) 14:54, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Per! Like I said, all I have is a spell that is based off of Omnislash, and well I recently added Sword Birth as well. I was thinking that since my Sword Magic is known as Arts of War, it should effect the area around Tsuyo, cause massive damage like a war does. Though, there will be spell that are focus on a single opponent. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 13:34, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per, again sorry about this [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:03, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, thanks!~ Now to think of more specific applications of usage. I was thinking, since its a support magic, maybe it could create with an empathetic bond with the other magic the user may possess. Or even create a bond with an opponents' attacks, making harmless. I just don't know how it work. If possible, could you assist me ? Thanks! [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 15:03, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic Follow Up Ok for one thanks alot! And 2 yes please restore the Arc of Andromeda page. Ima get on the Ash Dragon Slayer page and the Arc of the Desert will be Desert Demon Slayer Magic if that's ok. Now for what you asked. One: 7 Deadly Sins Magic! 7 Deadly Sins magic is an extremely rare and dangerous magic to use. It's only known users were the previous Dark Infinity Guild master and Cerberus Dawson It is a magic that lets the user use a Magic Stance to "inhabit a sin" causing them to be overwhelmed by that sin. (For example Lust causes the user to have immense sexual desire) If the user uses a sin for to long they can be overwhelmed by the sin loosing their sanity. In return for this though they gain extraordinary powers (in the case of Lust again the user can control and disperse an opponents magic) All of the sins are on the page of Cerberus Dawson Two: Vulcan is the god of fire in roman mythology. Three: Babylon in this case is NOT the real world one but very similar and that is why i named it that! Babylon in this case is an ancient civilization in the eastern fiore desert that fell due to the ruler displeasing Zeref and him causing the city to be infested by demons and curses. (OmniSlash (talk) 21:13, August 15, 2014 (UTC)) Hello! Hi I loves you, what's you up too lol, you never responded so I think you are upset with me... Well hope you're not! [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 01:49, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Wow! That is increible Per! They fit really well. I've got to do Sword Birth and Omnislash, then I'm done with Sword Magic. Let me know if you need any help with something. BTW, what are your thoughts on RWBY this week? -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 12:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Thanks again. Also could you delete this, please? -- [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 18:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, I hope Tenzin doesn't die in LoK. :< -- [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 04:20, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Aloha, mate! Just following protocol, but mind if I make a species for vampire? We already have our Alucard, but I figure it's time I commit the species of vampire to a free-for-use article on Wikia. They won't conflict much with the universe of FT, we don't know enough lore on the bloody series to say vampires can't exist, especially with, oh, bloody dragons.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Glass-Make Yo Per I don't know if i need permission to creat a new molding magic this is just to be safe. As you see above could I create Glass-Make?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 14:35, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I though this week's episode was amazing! I especially loved the fight scene against the Paladin, the music was great (thanks for the link btw) and the combination attacks reminded me of Tales of Xillia. Regarding Neo, I love her look and I think that Neo will be like Monokuma from Dangan Ronpa. Only reason I thinking that is because of the hair and eyes. She reminds me of Bloody Mary from Wolf Among Us with her glass ability as well. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 16:55, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks alot for the help. Some of the translations are causing my brain to overheat, but I think i'm starting to understand it better. Minticus Maximus (talk) 19:40, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Yo sweetie~ <3 Hi, you want to talks on fb or something soon? I need someone to talk too you know? <3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 20:37, August 18, 2014 (UTC) <3 Warn them. 04:45:13 Wed Hi Per. Lol thanks, I think I had a heart attack when I saw the message. Can you please say on my talk page? I'm leaving for China in a few hours, and I won't be able to talk to you for two weeks after that. Thanks. [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 17:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hellooooo...again~ o3o Hey there Per. Once again, I come to you with an idea that I have which I wish to make a reality. However, I wanted your opinion on what I should class it as. The magic I have in mind for an up-coming character is a type of Fire Magic called Shinseihi (Sacred Flames). The way this would work is that there are three types of flames catagorised under it, which are as such: Flame #1 - Satsuen (Murdering Blaze) aka Yamikaen (Darkness Flame): '''In a nutshell, this type of flame would be like Amaterasu from the Naruto series. In the sense that it will essentially burn what it touches and can only be used by those with the highest control over them. They would burn through most things (e.g. rock, wood, metal, flesh etc etc) and if the user isn't careful, they could kill themselves with their own flames. Naturally, it's a powerful flame and thus, would take up a lot of magic energy. '''Flame #2 - Kin no Hi (Golden Fire): '''This flame, unlike the Yamikaen, possesses the power to burn through intangible forces (e.g. seals, letters (like the magic used by Freed or Levy)) and even, for a brief time, gravity. This would allow the user to temporarily move faster and strike harder, but it wouldn't be for long. '''Flame #3 - Kami no Hi (God Fire): The ultimate flame out of the three. Capable of burning anywhere, even underwater. These flames are capable of burning things that cannot be burned, such as darkness. They will burn only what the caster designates as a target to these flames, including the smallest speck of dust on someone's shoe without causing harm or discomfort. Due to the potency of this flame and the large drain on the magic reserves, only one user in every two to three generations gains access to it. What do you think could be improved to make it workable? Mokushiryu (talk) 03:46, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, tonight :P So it's like, twelve at night for you, so I will be on tomorrow, or try to. I just am going through hard times lol. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 14:18, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Per-chwaaan! First of all I'm deeply sorry for not responding to your message sooner (the first one :D) the reason for that is that I along with my dad am building something around the house so I don't have much time to get on a computer as it can be seen by my inactivity :D So anyway, I think I have a couple of ideas what to write now, so I will do my best and make you proud :D As for your second message, that would be cool, so I can see the idea's you have and the process of making great spell. 17:39, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I think six months is a bit much, make it three months. Besides that, everything seems fine in the rule. And no, I wouldn't like that at all, I see the reason for your anger. And sorry for the late reply. I didn't use my computer yesterday or most of today to let it "rest" since I've left it just on a lot which is bad. 18:59:10 Thu Titanium Dragon Slayer Magic Hi. I'm new to this wiki and created a dragon slayer page without asking. sorry about that :} and as the title says, i'd like to create this type of slayer magic. i checked the dragon slayer page and it doesn't seem to be taken by anyone yet. you can check out the page before its deleted to see if its acceptable. Titanium Dragon Slayer Magic. sorry again for not asking before making it. Kure S. Akira (talk) 20:17, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo Per. I was searching on Danbooru for some images and I happened to stumble upon these images of Neo. Weiss against Neo, Neo Closeup, Neo Full-body. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 03:11, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Post when you log back on--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC) You online or something?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC)